Grover filmography
A list of productions Grover has appeared in. TV Series *''Sesame Street'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' (since season 3) *''Rechov Sumsum'' *''Sesamstrasse'' (since season 40, including intro) *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' (2015 revival) *''Sesamo'' *''Sisimpur'' *''Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie (as part of a video for the "Dream, Save, Do" campaign) *Plaza Sesamo (see above) TV Specials *Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''The Grover Monster - Jean Marsh Cartoon Special'' (1975) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird in China'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' (1991) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (1994) *''Stars and Street Forever'' (1994) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''Families Stand Together'' *''Growing Hope Against Hunger'' *''The Cookie Thief'' (2015) *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) *''The Magical Wand Chase'' (2017) *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' - May 31, 1970 *''The Dick Cavett Show'' - November 25, 1971 *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' *''The Electric Company'' - Episode 491 *''The Muppet Show'' - Episode 518: Marty Feldman *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show on Sesame Street'' (1998) *Stage Deli *''The Savvy Traveler'' *''Daytime Emmy Awards'' *''Hollywood Hits Broadway Benefit Gala'' *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' *''Emeril Live'' *''Celebrating the Music of Paul Simon'' *''Martha'' *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' **December 31, 2008 **January 1, 2009 *''Scrubs'' - "My ABC's" *''inFANity'' - November 9, 2009 *''Good Morning America'' - November 9, 2009 *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' - November 12, 2009 *''Cake Boss'' - January 18, 2010 *''Dr. Oz'' - February 26, 2010 *The Shorty Awards - March 3, 2010 Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Albums *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' *''Sesame Street Fever'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Bert en Ernie Vervelen Zich Nooit...'' *''For the First Time'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''Hoor Wie Klopt Daar Kinderen'' *''Maak Er Wat Van!'' *''Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie'' Direct-to-video *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''Bert & Ernie's Word Play'' *''What's the Name of That Song?'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover!'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Elmo's Potty Time'' *''Count on Sports'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''Elmo Loves You'' *''Shalom Sesame'' (2009 revival) *''ABCs with Elmo'' *''Counting with Elmo'' *''Making Friends'' *''Being Brave'' *''Elmo's Super Numbers'' *''Count on Elmo'' Theme park * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic *''Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Street Mission'' Video games * Astro-Grover * Counting Café * Numbers * Elmo's Reading Basics * Elmo Through the Looking-Glass * The Three Grouchketeers * Grover's Travels *''Elmo's Letter Adventure'' *''Music Maker'' * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *''Sesame Street Sports'' * Ready, Set, Grover! *''Once Upon a Monster'' * Kinect Sesame Street TV Books *''The Together Book'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Party'' *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' *''Cookie Monster, Where Are You?'' *''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' Comics *''Epi / Blas ...y los demás'' *''Barrio Sésamo *''Sesame Street'' (Ape Entertainment) Online content *Sesame Street viral videos Commercials, promos, interstitials *PBS promos *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *Department of Drinking Water Supply *Chrysler See also *Grover Sketches __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Filmographies